El Recuerdo del amor
by AniKirino
Summary: "Como creen que sera reencontrarse con esa persona a la que creias muerta desde hace ya 15 años, soy Shindou Takuto y esa es mi historia..." [ADV: Yaoi, MPREG]


**holiiiii le yo aqui con otro fic dramatico takuran que publique hace tiempo en my ^^ espero que les gustee :DD**

* * *

**El Recuerdo Del Amor - Capitulo 1**

* * *

**TAKUTOOOO**.- fue el ultimo grito que pego Kirino Ranmaru, antes de que el yate en el que estaba estallara en mil pedazos

**RANMARU NOOOO**.- grito Shindou viendo la escena.- **NOO**.- intento saltar pero fue detenido por Ichiban y Tsurugi.- **NO SUELTENME TENGO QUE BUSCARLOS**

**YA ES TARDE SHINDOU**.- grito Ichiban también llorando.- **Kirino se ha ido.-**

**Esto no puede estar pasando** .- dijo Yoichi mientras caía de rodillas llorando, siendo abrazado por los demás ukes que estaban en igual condicion.- **porque, porque justo a el PORQUE**.- lloraba fuertemente el rubio

**No puede estar pasando esto, Ranmaru, mis hijos NOO**.- grito Shindou lo mas alto que pudo.-**RANMARUUU**

* * *

Por otro lado en la orilla de una playa desconocida, se encontraban inconscientes en la arena, 3 personas, nada mas ni nada menos que Kirino y sus dos mellizos de tan solo 1 año y medio Han y Ryo, Kirino tenia muchos golpes en su rostro y varias cortadas en su cuerpo, los mellizos gracias al cielo solo tenían golpes leves

**Cielo mira**.- dijo una mujer de aproximadamente 35 años, ojos azul marino y cabello largo, celeste, cogido en una coleta algo desordenada.- **Dios mío es un joven**.- dijo asustada acercandose a Ranmaru

**Y 2 bebes**.- dijo un hombre de aproximadamente la misma edad de la mujer, cabello negro, ojos cafés.-**están heridos, pero el chico mas**.- dijo acercandose al pelirosa.- **ven tenemos que llevarlos a nuestra casa para tratar sus heridas**.- cuidadosamente cogió a Kirino en brazos, mientras la mujer cogía a los bebes con cuidado igualmente…

* * *

**Shindou estarás bien?**.- le pregunto Yoichi al otro, se encontraban en el cementerio frente a las tumbas que tenían las inscripciones de Kirino y los mellizos

**No lo creo Yoichi**.- dijo sonriendo muy tristemente.- **es irónico, de un momento a otro perdí al amor de mi vida y a mis dos hijos, y yo me pregunto que hice de mal para merecerme esto.-**

**Shindou**.- susurro Ichiban.- **Yo se que esto no es para nada facil y talvez querrás golpearme cuando te diga esto, pero quieras o no la vida sigue, desgraciadamente Kirino se ha ido y tus hijos también, pero todavía tienes a alguien por quien luchar, tu hijo menor tan solo tiene 6 meses, tienes que seguir adelante por el, tu eres Shindou Takuto, yo se que tu sabrás como salir adelante**

**Gracias por tus palabras amigo.-**

**Nos retiramos Shindou pero piénsalo por favor** .- con eso Ichiban y Yoichi se fueron dejando solo a Shindou y a un pequeño coche al lado de el donde había un bebe exactamente igual a el, Shindou se acerco a la tumba

**Adios Ranmaru, Han, Ryo espero que desde donde sea que estén recuerden que siempre estarán en mi corazón y que nunca los olvidare, jamas**.- dijo dejando una rosa en cada una de las tumbas, se levanto y se dirigió hasta el coche de su hijo menor, lo cogió en brazos.- **desde ahora solamente somos tu y yo contra el mundo pequeño Takuto**.- dijo dirigiendose a la salida del cementerio.- **Adios Ranmaru**.- susurro mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla

* * *

**D-donde estoy.**- tartamudeaba Kirno abriendo los ojos encontradose en una pequeña casa noble

**Querido mira despertó**.- llamo la misma mujer de la playa llamada Natsuko Yoshida

**Como se encuentra joven**.- pregunto el hombre llamado Takano Yoshida

**Donde estoy, quienes son ustedes?**.- pregunto confundido

**Mi nombre es Takano Yoshida, y ella es mi esposa Natsuko**.- dijo señalándola.-** y tu como te llamas?**

**Ranmaru**.- susurro.-

**Y Ranmaru, tienes algún familiar al que podamos llamar?.-**

**N-no se** .- susurro asustado.- **n-no r-recuerdo nada, ni quien soy, ni de donde vengo, ni quienes son mis padres, solo recuerdo mi nombre.**- los señores lo vieron con preocupación

**Y aunque sea sabes quienes son estos pequeños**.- dijo dandole a los bebes.- **estaban contigo cuando te encontramos, son tus hermanos, tus primos?**.- Kirino vio a los bebes, toco suavemente los rostros de ambos, y sin querer una sonrisa se formo en su rostro

**No**.- susurro.- **son mis hijos**.- los señores abrieron los ojos impresionados, es decir el chico, no aparentaba tener mas de 16 años y tenia dos hijos que parecían de 1 año y medío mas o menos

**Y recuerdas sus nombres?**.- pregunto Natsuko, el pelirosa negó.- **esto es complicado**.- se sobo la sien

**Que tienen aquí?**.- dijo el señor viendo como algo sobresalía de la repita de los bebes.- **parece que este niño se llama Han**.- dijo cogiendo un medallon con un dije de estrella, que atrás tenia escrito Han

**Y parece que el bebe de acá se llama Ryo**.- dijo ahora Natsuko viendo el medallón del peligris que tenia un dije de luna, que atrás tenia escrito Ryo

**Y tu Ranmaru, que tienes ahí**.- dijo señalando el cuello del pelirosa

**Parece ser un medallón.**- dijo Natsuko cogiéndolo.- **lo reconoces de algún lado**.- dijo mostrándoselo, era un medallón de plata que tenia un circulo grande, donde sobresalían una luna, una estrella y un sol.- **atrás hay escrito algo**.- dijo volteando.- **"Porque tu eres toda la luz que necesito en mi vida"**.- firmado por debajo con las siglas ST.- **lo reconoces de algún lado?**

**No.**- negó Ranmaru.- **enserio no recuerdo absolutamente nada, solo que desperté aquí**.- dijo bajando la cabeza

**Ranmaru nos permites un segundo?**.- pregunto Takano, el pelirosa asintió.- **Natsuko acompañame un rato a la sala.**- la mujer asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la sala.- **Que vamos a hacer con este joven y los bebes**

**No podemos abandonarlo a su suerte amor, no recuerda nada de su vida, no podemos dejarlo así y menos con dos hijos?.-**

**Y entonces que pretendes que hagamos?.-**

**Adoptarlo.-**

**QUE?**.- exclamo Takano.- **estas loca mujer no podemos hacer eso**

**Porque no?**.-pregunto la mujer.- **se ve que es un chico amable, y estoy segura que nos va a llenar de alegría nuestra vida al igual que esos bebes, que desde ahora podrían ser nuestros nietos, recuerdas que siempre hemos querido ser abuelos?.-**

**Pero.-**

**Porfavor, te lo suplico**.- pidio Natsuko, Takano solto un largo suspiro y luego sonrío.-

**Vamos, el no se va a enterar solo.**- dijo sonriendo mientras Natsuko hacia lo mismo, ambos subieron de nuevo hasta la habitacion del pelirosa.- **Ranmaru**

**Si digame.-**

**Te tenemos una oferta?.-**

**De que se trata.-**

**Se que no recuerdas nada de tu pasado, pero si tu quisieras, pues tener una familia de aquí en adelante, mi esposa y yo estamos dispuestos a recibirte a ti y a tus hijos con los brazos abiertos **.- dijo sonriendo, Kirino solo se les quedo viendo sorprendidos

**E-es enserio l-lo q-que me e-estan proponiendo?.**- pregunto sintiendo ganas de llorar, Natsuko se acerco a el

**Claro, yo siempre quise tener un hijo y mas tener nietos, porque no?**.- dijo antes de que Kirino le abrazara fuertemente.- **eso es un si?**

**Claro que si**.- dijo sonriendo.- **mama.-** susurro en el oido de Natsuko, haciendo que a ella se le aguaran los ojos y empezara a llorar de felicidad.- **porque lloras**

**Nunca pensé escuchar esa palabra dirigida hacia a mi.****- **dijo sonriendo

**Pues creo que desde este día Ranmaru, te llamaras Ranmaru Yoshida, te parece.**- el pelirosa asintió sonriendo

**Son las mejores personas del mundo**.- dijo mientras abrazaba a su nueva familia.- **los amo**.- susurro sonriendo.- **y seguro mis hijos también lo harán.-**

* * *

**15 años después...**

* * *

**Drama, drama drama xDD me encanta el dramaa xD, y que tal me quedo, enserio que espero que les haya gustado, dejenme saber su opinion acerca de este fic y les cuento un secreto xD, soy muy sensiblee xDD, llore escribiendo lo primero xD**

**Matta-nee**


End file.
